La course de l'amour
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec Lightwood est un bourgeois dont les parents compte sur lui pour assurer leur réputation, mais au cours d'une soirée il rencontra Magnus Bane qui lui apprendra à vivre dangereusement autrement que sa vie tranquille mais sa famille va lui faire rappeler son statut social très vite. BOYXBOY


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Monitalia: Comme je te l'ai dit ne lis pas si tu vois que c'est impossible pour toi **

**Maia 067: Ravie que l'épilogue t'ai plu, allez demain je te retrouve avec la nouvelle et merci de ta fidélité **

**Hekatewitch1: Zut je croyais qu'elle aurait été l'hôpital des fantômes mais voilà elle reste me hanter mais ce n'est pas possible "Hachi voit Hekate prendre du chocolat chaud sur la table" OH NON PITIE REPOSE CETTE ARME DANGEREUSE "Hekate but tout le chocolat cul-sec et se retrouve complètement saoule en chantant the chains ( la musique dont Malec était en train de s'entraîner)" Voilà maintenant avec Casper bourré XD je te retrouve demain pour la nouvelle histoire **

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas être contente pour l'Os c'est un univers que tu m'as demander il n'y a pas si longtemps et je te retrouve avec tes idées perverse demain en plus je sais que tu vas être ravie pour la nouvelle histoire XD **

**Alec barton "Hachi et Alec en train de gribouiller sur le visage de Satan endormi" Cette Os est une chose que tu m'avait demandé en plus il est trés long donc tu vas être contente XD au fait je suis entrain de penser et si on teinter ses sourcils en rose bonbon "Hachi se transforme en Dark Hachi " ou peut-être le maquiller en drag-queen XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**LA COURSE DE L'AMOUR**_

Un jeune homme se réveilla et alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour aller à l'université, il descendit à la cuisine de chez lui pour voir sa mère en train de faire le petit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. Son père était déjà partit, sa fratrie descendit à leur tour pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il regarda ses frères et sœurs, il mangea avant de prendre son sac pour aller à l'université. Sa mère était déjà partit après les avoir saluée, il prit ses clefs de voiture pour emmener sa fratrie à l'école. Il déposa son plus jeune frère à l'école et alla à l'université, ils se saluaient et commençait les cours normalement. Il prit sa pause déjeuner avant de retourner en cours, après cela il rentra chez lui et fit ses devoirs dans sa chambre, il reçut un appel de sa mère concernant son absence de ce soir en plus de celle de leur père. Il soupira et commanda un repas vite-fait pour eux, il vérifia que ses frères et sœurs étaient bien rentré avant de les prévenir de l'absence de leurs parents pour la soirée.

\- Papa et maman ne seront pas là comme d'habitude déduisit sa sœur

\- Oui Izzy et elle m'a chargé de vous surveiller prévient le jeune homme

Elle roula les yeux et monta dans sa chambre, ses deux autres frères haussèrent les épaules en même temps et retournèrent regarder la télé. Alec Lightwood était âgé de 18 ans, il était à l'université pour être scientifique. Il a un frère et une sœur plus jeune que lui, Isabelle et Max qui sont tout pour lui. Quand il eut dix ans ses parents adoptèrent un autre garçon du nom de Jace, ils devinrent rapidement très proches tous les quatre. Leurs parents travaillaient souvent et étaient rarement à la maison. Ils étaient dans une classe de bourgeoisie ce qui signifie qu'ils étaient souvent invités à des bals de charité ou des galas réunissant des gratins de la haute société. Ses parents espéraient qu'Alec puisse un jour épouser une femme de leur rang dont ils le rabâchaient sans cesse à chaque occasion après son diplôme de l'université, mais ce que ne savaient pas ses parents c'est que leur fils aîné était gay. Personne ne le savait à part sa fratrie après qu'il soit sortit du placard auprès d'eux, il alla se coucher après avoir lu un bon livre. Le lendemain il se réveilla tôt et se rappela qu'il était Samedi donc pas d'école, il sorti et fit un saut dans la salle de bain et descendit pour voir Max en train de regarder la télé en mangeant des céréales. Il ne vit pas sa mère dans la cuisine mais plutôt un mot concernant l'urgence de son travail ainsi que celle de son père, il fit la cuisine pour tout le monde.

\- Les vieux ne sont pas là questionna Jace en descendant de l'escalier

\- Travail répondit Alec

\- Je vois, je sors aujourd'hui. J'ai un rencard avec une fille révéla Jace

Il haussa les épaules en le regardant, il servit le petit déjeuner pour son frère. Il vit sa sœur descendre en soupirant,

\- Je vais faire du shopping aujourd'hui parce que je viens de faire le tri dans ma garde-robe grimaça Isabelle

\- Je vois, bon moi je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur le projet que je dois faire et donc Max sera chez l'un de ses amis. Si vous avez des soucis vous m'appelez signala Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas si je trouve un mec assez sympa et chaud comme la braise je te texte tout de suite pour qu'on puisse faire un double rencart proposa Jace en faisant un clin d'œil

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et donna une claque à son frère, ils adoraient plaisanter sur leur frère.

\- D'ailleurs je te rappelle qu'Underhill te mange littéralement des yeux à chaque fois que tu le vois et en plus je sais qu'il te plaît alors je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sortirais pas avec lui proposa Isabelle en mangeant une céréale

\- Parce que il ne pense qu'à sa carrière d'avocat et il n'arrête pas de me gonfler avec son apparence, et le pire dans tout ça il n'hésite pas à flirter avec d'autres personnes alors lui demander de sortir avec moi hors de question malgré qu'il sera je cite judicieux pour les parents surtout qu'il est de la même classe que nous soupira Alec

Ils ne répondirent rien devant les mots de leur frère, ils voulaient quelqu'un qui aimerait leur grand frère. Après leur petit déjeuner Alec les déposa où ils voulaient aller et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il resta dans la bibliothèque pendant plusieurs heures avant de recevoir un message de sa mère qui lui demandait où est ce qu'il était, il rentra et la vit taper du pied.

\- Je m'excuse du retard mère, j'étais à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer s'excusa Alec

\- Très bien va te préparer nous allons à un gala de charité ce soir prévient Maryse

\- Bien accepta Alec

Il se prépara et mit son costume et rejoins Jace qui se tortillait dans son costume, Isabelle descendit avec une robe longue avec une manche courte.

\- Il te manque juste une voile pour que tu puisses rentrer au couvent nargua Jace

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui fit crier leur mère sur son attitude, ils allaient en limousine devant l'hôtel qui était plein de gens de la haute société. Maryse rejoignit son mari avec sa famille, le quatuor commençait vivement à s'ennuyer dans la soirée.

\- Enfin vous êtes là souffla une voix féminine

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir une fille chinoise de leur âge venir dans leur direction, ils la saluaient.

\- Salut Aline, comment vas-tu questionna Isabelle en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Très bien, si l'un de vous a une arme sur lui qu'il m'achève tout de suite. J'étais sur le point de tuer mon père qui narrait encore une fois son histoire de parcours de golf que tout le monde connaît râla Aline

Ils éclataient de rire à son râlement, Aline était une amie d'enfance comme leurs familles se côtoyait. La jeune femme était lesbienne, elle sortait avec une fille du nom d'Helen qui n'était pas malheureusement du même rang qu'eux. Elle s'en fichait de son rang comme elle aimait sa fiancée, Alec l'admirait pour ça.

\- Mes parents seront en voyage la semaine prochaine et je fais une fête justement avec leur approbation bien sûr, je vous invite tous les trois à la soirée que j'organise proposa Aline

\- Avec joie accepta le trio

\- C'est super, par contre Alec, ton prétendant pot de colle arrive prévient Aline en regardant derrière lui

Il se tourna avant de rouler des yeux pour voir Underhill venir vers lui, il s'excusa auprès d'eux et l'évita durant toute la soirée. Ils rentraient chez eux plus tard, il souffla de soulagement en retirant son costume. Il tomba de fatigue sur son lit, quelques jours plus tard leurs parents les laissèrent aller à la fête organisée par Aline. Ils arrivèrent et Alec grimaça en voyant la présence de son prétendant, il essaya de l'éviter mais il remarqua sa présence.

\- Alec interpella Underhill

Il soupira longuement en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter son prétendant collant, il se tourna vers lui avec un faux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Underhill, qu'elle bonne surprise salua Alec

\- J'ai remarqué que tu essayais de m'éviter toute la soirée remarqua Underhill

\- Bien sûr que non, tu dois te faire des idées sourit Alec en se traitant d'idiot

Il commença à se vanter de sa nouvelle voiture que ses parents venaient de lui offrir, le noiraud commença à penser à plusieurs façons de le tuer. Heureusement pour lui et malheureusement pour Underhill Maryse vint le chercher pour qu'ils puissent rentrer à la maison, il eut envie d'embrasser sa mère sur le coup de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il rentra chez lui plus tard et s'allongea dans son lit après s'être changé, le lendemain il descendit de la cuisine pour voir sa mère montrer à un homme la cuisine et le repas qui doivent être fait dans la maison. Elle se tourna vers lui,

\- Oh je te présente mon fils Alec, il est l'aîné. Alec je te présente notre nouveau gouvernant Victor Aldertree présenta Maryse

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer salua Alec

\- Mon fils va reprendre la suite de mon mari à la tête de l'entreprise familiale suite à son diplôme d'université vanta Maryse

\- Oh que c'est fort agréable d'avoir un fils aussi charmant que vous monsieur Lightwood sourit Victor

\- Oui, excusez-moi mais je dois partir prévient Alec

\- Où est-ce que tu vas questionna Maryse

\- Maman, tu sais très bien que je fais du bénévolat le dimanche matin répondit Alec

Elle grimaça avant de faire un geste pour qu'il puisse partir, il faisait du bénévolat pour des foyers d'enfants abandonnés par leurs parents. Ses parents trouvaient que c'était une perte de temps alors que sa fratrie trouvait qu'il avait le cœur sur la main, il se dirigea vers le foyer pour enfants et jouait avec eux. Les enfants l'adoraient et aimaient qu'il passe du temps avec eux, il leur lisait une histoire avant de partir. Il rentra chez lui plus tard et vit l'absence de ses parents, Isabelle était en train de regarder une émission de mode à la télévision,

\- Tu es là, comme d'habitude papa et maman ne sont pas là. Ils avaient été invité à un cocktail dans le travail de maman révéla Isabelle

\- Où sont Jace et Max demanda Alec en s'asseyant prés d'elle

\- Max est dans sa chambre en train de lire une bande dessiné et Jace au téléphone avec une fille depuis presque trois heures maintenant répondit Isabelle

\- Je vois, si c'est trois heures signe qu'il est en train de rompre avec la fille soupira Alec

\- Et toi, questionna Isabelle

\- Quoi moi ? Nous avons déjà parlé Izzy, je ne suis pas intéressé d'avoir une relation et même sans ça qui va m'aimer sérieusement souffla Alec en se regardant

\- Frangin, ne dis pas ça tu es très beau tu sais. Beaucoup de personne voudraient sortir avec toi rassura Isabelle

\- Si tu me dis Underhill, je te jette dans la piscine menaça Alec en maugréant dans sa barbe

Elle éclata de rire ce qui attira leur gouvernant, il les regarda sévèrement assis dans le canapé.

\- Mademoiselle Lightwood, un peu de tenu voyons gronda Aldertree

\- Tu n'es pas mon père alors écrase répliqua Isabelle

\- Je suis le gouvernant de cette maison rappela Aldertree

\- Juste le larbin de service de notre mère c'est tout, maintenant va préparer la bouffe ou je te jure que je commande une pizza et j'irais raconter à Maryse que tu n'as rien fait pour nous menaça Jace en descendant de l'escalier

Il retourna dans la cuisine, ils sourient devant la peur du gouvernant. Le blond s'assit dans un autre fauteuil et les regarda,

\- Comment vont les mioches questionna Jace

\- Ils vont bien, ils t'ont cherché un peu aujourd'hui répondit Alec avec un petit sourire

\- Je ne vais pas retourner dans cet enfer avec ses petits démons objecta Jace

Jace avait accompagné son frère au foyer pour l'aider avec les enfants, tous étaient tombés sur lui en le plaquant par terre. Certains avaient commencé à dessiner sur son visage et d'autre à tirer sur ses cheveux, à la fin il ne voulait plus retourner au foyer pour les voir. Izzy ricana,

\- T'es dur, parce qu'avec moi ils sont sages sourit Isabelle

\- Ils ne sont pas sages seulement avec toi renchérit Alec pour taquiner son frère

Il roula des yeux avant de regarder la télé paresseusement, plus tard ils passèrent à table pour le dîner. Max leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans son école avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour brosser ses dents, il alla se coucher quand Isabelle entra dans sa chambre pour lui raconter une histoire. Alec entra dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, plusieurs heures plus tard il se massa la nuque et partit se coucher. Une semaine plus tard ils furent invités par Aline après avoir eu l'autorisation de leurs parents, ils arrivèrent et saluèrent leur amie.

\- Bienvenue à ma soirée, les boissons et la nourriture sont sur la table là-bas indiqua Aline

\- D'accord sourit Jace en se dirigeant vers la table

Ils discutaient entre eux quand le noiraud remarqua Underhill venir dans sa direction, il soupira longuement dépité.

\- Je suis désolée Alec, je ne l'avais pas invité mais il s'est arrangé avec mes parents pour être là soupira Aline

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit, quatre voitures se dirigeaient vers une ligne orange. Une fille aux cheveux noire se mit au milieu de la chaussée, elle fit signe aux conducteurs qui fit rugir leur véhicule.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes prêts demanda la brune

Ils firent rugir encore plus leurs engins,

\- GO cria la brune en faisant signe

Tous foncèrent en faisant crisser les pneus, les personnes sortaient en criant de joie. Les quatre voitures étaient des voitures tuning, ils fonçaient rapidement. L'une d'eux dépassait les autres,

\- Ils passent prés de l'usine informa un homme à son talkie-walkie

Le troisième véhicule regarda les deux engins foncer devant lui en usant leur turbine, il sourit narquoisement avant de foncer en changeant de vitesse. Il dépassa la deuxième voiture en faisant signe au chauffeur qui criait de frustration, il poussa son moteur encore plus loin avant de faire la course avec la voiture en tête. Il attendit et vit la ligne d'arrivée assez loin, il fit un doigt d'honneur avant d'enclencher sa turbine. Il franchi la ligne d'arrivée sous la joie du public, il gara sa voiture d'un rouge sang avec des paillettes sur la carrosserie. Il ouvrit la porte qui était une voiture-papillon, tous vinrent le féliciter. Le deuxième pilote vint le voir énervé,

\- Tu te prends pour qui pour me faire un doigt d'honneur fulmina le pilote

\- Pour le roi sourit le chauffeur

\- Tu n'es pas le roi enculé, je vais te faire la peau s'énerva le deuxième pilote

Avant même qu'il fasse un geste pour frapper le vainqueur, plusieurs personnes sortirent leurs fusils et visèrent sa tête ce qui le fit stopper.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté c'est pour cela vu que tu es le petit nouveau ici, je suis Magnus Bane. Et ici je suis le roi de cette ville, tout le monde me connaît et me suit en m'obéissant au doigt et à l'œil. Je n'ai jamais perdu une seule course et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'un petit branleur débarquera pour faire son mariole se présenta le vainqueur en ouvrant ses bras

Le deuxième pilote bredouilla une excuse et paya ce qu'il devait à Magnus avant de partir, il fit un geste avant de rentrer avec sa voiture. Il alla dans un garage assez grand, il gara sa voiture en écoutant les bruits de ronronnement de moteur ainsi que de coup de marteau. Un jeune homme avec des lunettes et une fille aux cheveux roux vinrent le voir,

\- Magnus salua la rousse

\- Salut biscuit, alors tu dessines quoi demanda Magnus

\- Je travaille sur un nouveau modèle de dragon pour mettre sur les voitures, d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai quelques idées qui devraient te plaire pour ta bagnole proposa la rousse

\- Tu me montreras ça plus tard, eh Stevens petite vidange pour moi demanda Magnus en jetant ses clefs au jeune homme à lunette

\- C'est Simon, arrête d'oublier râla le jeune homme en ouvrant le capot

\- Où sont les autres questionna Magnus

\- Ils sont derrière en train de faire une partie de poker et Catarina est en train de rafler la mise révéla la rousse

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il entra dans une pièce où plusieurs personnes étaient regroupées, ils avaient tous en commun une veste en cuir marqué « Pandémonium » derrière avec des initiales différentes. Magnus prit une bière dans le frigo s'assit dans le canapé pour regarder ses amis jouer au poker,

\- Alors demanda l'un d'eux

\- D'après toi, je suis imbattable sourit Magnus

\- Je pense que tu n'y es pas allé des pincette en te moquant du petit nouveau arrivé conclu un autre

\- Je n'y vais pas avec le dos de la cuillère ricana Magnus

Ils rigolèrent tous, Magnus était un pilote de course illégale. Il était devenu le roi de la ville car personne ne pouvait l'arrêter ni le maire et ni la police, il possédait une boîte de nuit très réputés dans toute la ville. Son père était un entrepreneur milliardaires lui avait acheté la boîte pour qu'il puisse la gérer lui-même sans qu'il n'intervienne, avec l'argent que lui rapporte son club il avait pu investir dans un garage assez grand qui avait un lac derrière. Le garage avait des chambres où ses amis dormaient, ses amis étaient tous des amis d'enfance qui eux aussi sont des fous du volant. Certains aimaient arranger les moteurs et d'autres aimaient les rendre plus stylés,

\- Allez, j'en ai marre de me faire plumer râla un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs

\- Mon petit Raphaël n'aime pas perdre gloussa une femme aux cheveux blanc

\- Excuse-moi mais tu triches Catarina accusa Raphaël

\- Je ne triche pas répliqua Catarina

L'un des hommes entra et proposa un concours de traction aux hommes, ils s'alignaient avant de commencer leurs tractions torse nu. Plusieurs abandonnèrent à part Magnus qui gagna le concours, il prit sa veste la mit sur lui en laissant son torse à l'air.

\- Hé les gars, il y a la meuf de la frangine de Mark qui organise une teuf, qui est intéressé proposa un homme aux cheveux blond

\- Un teuf de bourgeoise, ça me tente. On va mettre un peu d'ambiance allez en piste ricana Magnus

Tous criaient de joie et prirent chacun leurs voitures, ils se dirigeaient tous chez Aline. Au même moment Alec s'ennuyait à mourir en entendant Underhill lui parlait de sa carrière, il soupira longuement.

\- On dirait que je t'ennuie remarqua Underhill

\- C'est ça justement, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de toi-même expliqua Alec

\- D'accord de quoi va-t-on parler alors, je sais parle-moi de toi proposa Underhill

Il roula des yeux et s'excusa pour aller au toilettes, Magnus et son gang arrivèrent et garèrent en vrac leurs voitures. La sonnette de la porte résonna et Aline alla ouvrir, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur sous les regard stupéfiés de tous.

\- Kieran interpella un jeune homme

\- Salut bébé salua le blond

Il embrassa son petit ami sauvagement, celui-ci gémit indécemment ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux des autres alors que le gang éclata de rire bruyamment. Aline vint dans le salon,

\- Mark, je ne veux pas d'ennui avec mes parents alors s'il te plait dis à ton petit copain de rester tranquille avec ses amis demanda Aline

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde va rester droit ici, n'est-ce pas les gars demanda Magnus en regardant son gang

\- Oui répondit le gang

Elle soupira en priant que tout se passe correctement, Raphaël vint la voir en lui proposant de changer la musique.

\- J'ai quelques compilations pour faire bouger tout le monde, parce qu'on se croirait à un enterrement grimaça Raphaël

\- Entendu mais ne mets pas fort pour ne pas réveiller les voisins répondit Aline

Il hocha la tête et commença à mettre de la musique où tous commencèrent à bouger sur la piste de danse, Alec sortit des toilettes et vit le changement de décor et commença à paniquer en voyant des étrangers à la soirée. Il se mit à la recherche de sa sœur et de son frère, il trouva Isabelle en train de parler avec un jeune homme avec des lunettes. Jace était en train d'embrasser une jeune fille rousse, le garçon et la fille portaient tous deux une veste en cuir avec les mêmes inscriptions à part les initiales.

\- Bonsoir, je ne t'ai pas vu quand je suis arrivé salua une voix suave à son oreille

Magnus était assis dans le canapé quand il remarqua Alec sortit d'un couloir, il se lécha les lèvres en abandonnant son nouveau fan club composé de jeune fille. Il se leva et s'avança vers Alec, celui-ci se retourna et trouva un homme asiatique maquillé avec les cheveux en piques. Il rougit en voyant sa veste ouverte dévoilant son torse qui était en sueur après le concours de traction, il se colla au mur en coinçant le noiraud.

\- Je suis Magnus Bane et toi yeux bleu questionna Magnus

\- Alec dit Alec rouge

Il riait devant le rouge aux joues du bourgeois, celui-ci se mit à se traiter d'idiot devant cet homme qui était magnifique à ses yeux.

\- Raccourcis pour Alexander déduisit Magnus

\- Euh oui, ma famille m'appelle Alec et non Alexander bredouilla Alec

\- Je vois, je préfère Alexander car j'aime comment ça roule sur ma langue sourit Magnus

Il avala sa salive pour humidifier sa gorge qui était sèche, Magnus remarqua le comportement timide du jeune homme.

\- Puis-je avoir ton numéro pour te demander un rencard ou je dois deviner proposa Magnus en se penchant vers lui

Il déglutit en le voyant proche, il prit son téléphone dans sa poche en tremblant pour le tendre à Magnus. Il le prit et mit son numéro à l'intérieur avant de s'envoyer un message pour lui-même,

\- Alors Samedi soir à 20 heure, ça te conviendrait comme rencard proposa Magnus

Avant même qu'il ne réponde à sa question, Underhill s'approcha et prit Alec par le bras pour le faire reculer derrière lui.

\- T'es qui toi demanda Magnus en haussant un sourcil

\- Je suis son petit ami alors pas touche à lui grinça Underhill

\- Je ne crois pas que la beauté ici sorte avec une limace de ton espèce se moqua Magnus

\- Répète un peu espèce de connard, contrairement à toi j'ai de l'argent pour te faire envoyer en prison menaça Underhill

\- Tiens donc, je me pisse dessus nargua Magnus

Il fulmina devant le sourire moqueur de l'asiatique, Alec vit l'atmosphère tendu passa entre les deux.

\- Ecoute Underhill, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi d'accord demanda Alec

\- Tu préfères un homme sans classe comme lui au lieu de moi cracha Underhill

\- Oui souffla Alec

\- Tu as entendu alors laisse les grands parler entre eux et retourne faire joujou ailleurs se moqua Magnus

Le souffle de l'asiatique fit frémir le noiraud, il s'énerva encore et poussa Magnus au sol. Celui-ci tomba par terre, la musique s'interrompus,

\- Debout, on va régler ça comme un homme provoqua Underhill

\- Arrête, laisse-le tranquille apaisa Alec en passant devant Magnus

\- Laisse-le fanfaronner Alexander, hé la limace si j'étais toi je regarderai de l'autre côté ricana Magnus

Le blond tourna la tête pour voir plusieurs membre du gang avec une arme pointés sur lui, le pilote se releva doucement en retirant la poussière invisible sur lui.

\- Un simplement claquement de doigt et ils te troueront comme une passoire menaça Magnus

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Underhill

Il se mit s'uriner dessus tellement qu'il avait peur, il s'enfuit rapidement. Les autres rangèrent leurs armes et remirent la musique maintenant que leur chef était en sécurité,

\- Où est ce que nous en étions ah oui le rencard je passe te récupérer Samedi soir proposa Magnus

\- Au contraire je croyais que tu étais différent mais tu es vraiment horrible s'exclama Alec

\- Je n'aime pas quand on m'interrompt dans ce que je fais sourit Magnus

Il détourna la tête et préféra s'éloigner de lui, il chercha ses frères et sœurs. Jace et Isabelle le prévinrent qu'ils restaient encore un peu à la soirée avec leurs nouveaux petits amis, il soupira longuement avant de prendre ses clefs pour prendre sa voiture.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà demanda Magnus en le suivant derrière

\- Oui, maintenant excuse-moi je vais rentrer chez moi répliqua Alec

\- Sans un baiser d'au-revoir susurra Magnus en se penchant vers lui

Il rougit violemment avant de se reprendre, il entra dans sa voiture et la démarra pour partir. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en révélant un piercing sur la langue,

\- On joue les farouches, ça tombe bien j'aime les défis sourit Magnus en regardant l'ombre de la voiture disparaître

Le noiraud rentra chez lui et vit que ses parents étaient déjà couchés, il marcha lentement dans sa chambre et se déshabilla pour rentrer dans son lit. Il souffla en repensant à Magnus, il regarda son numéro enregistré dans son répertoire. Il avala sa salive en se souvenant de son odeur et de ses yeux en forme de chat, il gémit en sentant une partie de son anatomie se réveiller en pensant à sa voix suave. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de glisser sa main sous son pantalon avant de se masturber, il rêva qu'il était avec l'asiatique avant d'étouffer un gémissement de jouissance. Il retira sa main en prenant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer, il se changea avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain il se réveilla en ayant un peu mal à la tête, il descendit pour voir le gouvernant en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Sa mère descendit dans sa tenue de travail, elle vit la pâleur de son fils.

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Tout va bien, j'ai juste une migraine rassura Alec

\- Je suppose que tu as bu de l'alcool et c'est pour cela que tu as de la migraine reprocha Maryse

\- Il n'y avait pas d'alcool à la soirée d'Aline maman, j'ai une migraine en plus j'ai la gorge un peu irrité expliqua Alec

\- Je pense que tu couvres quelque chose, si ça ne va pas appelle-moi immédiatement déclara Maryse

Il hocha la tête, malgré son attitude sévère Maryse était toujours attentive à ses enfants, elle voulait le meilleur pour eux. Mais ce que ne savait pas Alec c'est que sa mère soupçonnait son orientation sexuelle depuis quelques temps après l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises avec Underhill, elle prit son café et commença à le boire. Elle pensa que si ses doutes étaient fondés alors elle le protégerait de son mari qui avait encore des préjugés archaïques, elle le but avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Je vais y aller, Aldertree ce soir je serai à la maison de bonne heure et je préparerai le repas décréta Maryse

\- Bien madame accepta Aldertree

Alec regarda sa mère partir, il se leva pour aller à la bibliothèque n'ayant pas cours. Il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il passa son temps dans la bibliothèque avant de sortir à la fermeture quand il remarqua une voiture customisée avec Magnus assis sur le capot.

\- Salut beauté sourit Magnus

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là demanda Alec

\- Ton frère est très bavard quand il a sa langue enroulé dans la bouche de ma frangine répondit Magnus en se redressant

\- La fille aux cheveux roux est ta sœur conclue Alec en haussant les sourcils

\- Adoptive, je te raconterai en détail si tu acceptes de prendre un café avec moi proposa Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres en pesant le pour et le contre, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée.

\- Non, je t'ai dit que je te croyais différent mais tu es pire refusa Alec en montant dans sa voiture

Il sourit en le voyant démarrer sa voiture, il ricana en se léchant les lèvres. Le noiraud arriva à un stop, il entendit un ronflement de moteur. Il tourna la tête pour voir Magnus prés de lui dans sa voiture,

\- Par l'ange arrête de me suivre, tu es un vrai harceleur accusa Alec

\- Voilà ce que je te propose joli yeux, faisons une course si tu gagnes je laisse tomber d'avoir un rencard avec toi proposa Magnus

\- Et si tu gagnes demanda Alec

\- Tu m'appartiendras sourit Magnus

\- J'accepte le défi accepta Alec

\- Très bien, la ligne d'arrivée est prés de l'usine désaffectée et au feu vert on commence déclara Magnus

Il hocha la tête et fit ronfler sa Lamborghini, Magnus fit de même. Le feu passa au vert ce qui les fit démarrer en trombe tout en faisant crisser les pneus, Alec passa en tête de la course ce qui fit sourire Magnus. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à ce que la police les poursuivent ce qui fit paniquer le noiraud, l'asiatique fit un demi-tour et roulant en marche arrière en regardant Alec qui fut fasciné par lui.

\- Par l'ange ce type est complètement malade sourit Alec

Magnus regarda les policiers qui le reconnurent avant de les laisser continuer faire leur course, ils arrivaient presque à la ligne d'arrivée. Le bourgeois commença à sourire de victoire en voyant la ligne d'arrivée, Magnus sourit encore plus en activant sa turbine ce qui le fit le dépasser. Il franchi la ligne d'arrivée, il gara sa voiture un peu plus loin et attendit son adversaire arriver. Alec sortit de la voiture en le regardant furieux,

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un turbo dans ta voiture accusa Alec

\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé et puis tous les coups sont permis, donc j'ai gagné yeux-bleu tu m'appartiens désormais déclara Magnus

\- Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ? T'appeler maître et m'agenouiller devant toi cracha Alec

\- Si c'est que tu veux je ne serai pas contre, quand je disais tu m'appartiens c'est qu'à partir de cet instant tu deviens mon petit ami décréta Magnus en le coinçant contre sa voiture

Il se pencha vers lui ce qui le fit rougir, il sentit son souffle chaud prés de lui. Il voulait qu'il l'embrasse, le moment fut brisé quand le téléphone d'Alec se mit à sonner. Le pilote se redressa et le laissa répondre, Alec parla à sa mère qui était inquiète de ne pas le voir rentrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'asiatique, celui-ci était habillé d'un pantalon moulant bleu marine avec un débardeur rouge à paillette et sa veste en cuir qu'il avait vu chez Aline. Il raccrocha et lui fit face,

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi décréta Alec

\- Je l'ai bien comprit chéri, alors je passe te prendre vers Samedi à 20 heures proposa Magnus en souriant

\- D'accord accepta Alec

\- Alors on se retrouve Samedi beauté sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, le pilote le regarda partir en souriant. Il ricana narquoisement,

\- Désormais tu m'appartiens Alexander gloussa Magnus en rentrant dans sa voiture

Alec rentra chez lui et s'excusa auprès de sa mère et passa à table, il mangea avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea et repensa à Magnus, il soupira de plaisir.

\- Coucou grand-frère salua Isabelle en entrant dans sa chambre sans frapper

\- Izzy frappe avant d'entrer gronda Alec

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu étais en retard demanda Isabelle

\- Ça te concerne pas gronda Alec

Elle le regarda attristée ce qui le fit culpabiliser, il se leva et ferma la porte en sachant qu'il ne voulait pas que sa famille soit mis au courant à part Izzy.

\- J'ai rencontré ce type qui était à la fête d'Aline révéla Alec

\- De quel type tu parles questionna Isabelle

\- Magnus Bane rougit Alec

\- Oh attends tu l'as rencontré réalisa Isabelle

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire au sujet du pari et de la course, elle resta bouche-bée avant de s'exciter en tapant des mains.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Non quoi donc soupira Alec épuisé

\- Que tu as un rencard avec lui s'excita Isabelle

Il fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire, il rougit avant d'esquissait un faible sourire. Elle le laissa tranquille en lui proposant de l'emmener faire du shopping pour son rendez-vous avec Magnus, il roula des yeux avant de s'allonger complètement dans son lit. Il caressa ses lèvres doucement en ressentant encore le souffle chaud de l'asiatique, il se mordit les lèvres en se disant qu'il aurait son premier baiser avec lui. Magnus rentra chez lui avant de prendre un verre d'alcool, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et se mit rêver d'Alec de son côté. Le lendemain Isabelle traîna Alec dans le centre commercial pour faire du shopping, Jace les rejoignit.

\- Alors pourquoi ce relooking questionna Jace

\- Il a un rencard révéla Isabelle

\- Pas tout à fait un rencard rougit Alec

\- Avec qui ? Je le connais ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Underhill car sinon j'irai lui casser la gueule menaça Jace

\- Ce n'est pas Underhill, c'est Magnus Bane tu sais le type qui était le chef du gang dans lesquelles sont Clary et Simon expliqua Isabelle

\- Attends tu vas sortir avec ce type, oh bordel tu as bien fait plus que lui taper dans l'œil ricana Jace

\- Tu sais que tu sors avec sa frangine nargua Alec

\- Clary est sa sœur demanda Jace

\- Adoptive, il me l'a dit lorsqu'il est venu me voir répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de texter sur son téléphone, après une heure d'essayage et de menace il trouva la tenue parfaite pour son rencard avec Magnus.

\- Allez, on va déjeuner proposa Isabelle

Il paya la tenue avant de partir dans un café, ils étaient à table en train de discuter quand Jace sourit en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Alec tourna la tête pour voir la rousse et le gars aux lunettes venir vers eux,

\- Je pense que les présentations sont de rigueurs, Clary je te présente mon frère Alec. Il est un brave gars même si il a l'air de quelqu'un de coincé nargua Jace

\- Alors c'est toi qui fait rêver mon frangin, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce qu'il est de bonne humeur le matin après sa douche taquina Clary en s'asseyant prés de Jace

Il rougit violemment ce qui fit rire tout le monde avant que la rousse lui présente ses excuses en disant que son frère l'appréciait vraiment, Simon se présenta à son tour. Isabelle était complètement admirative devant lui, il regarda sa sœur et compris que celle-ci était tombée amoureuse du jeune homme. Le Samedi arriva très rapidement pour Alec, il s'habilla et envoya un message à Magnus pour lui dire qu'il était prêt. Jace toqua à sa porte,

\- Yo frangin tu es prêt pour ton rencart demanda Jace

\- Un peu stressé mais ça va sourit Alec

\- Il passe te prendre ou tu vas le rejoindre questionna Jace

\- Il passe me prendre ici, je lui ai envoyé l'adresse comme les parents ne sont pas là ce soir et Aldertree ne sera pas là répondit Alec

\- Bien maintenant je vais jouer mon rôle de frère alors je vais te donner quelque chose au cas où sourit Jace

Il plissa les yeux en le regardant en le connaissant, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et tendis sa main pour remettre un petit paquet dans sa paume. Il l'ouvrit et vit que c'était un préservatif,

\- Jace rougit Alec en jetant le préservatif comme s'il l'avait brûlé

\- Eh quand on couche la première fois, tu en auras besoin fais-moi confiance sourit Jace

\- Ne l'écoute pas normalement on couche après le quatrième rencard ajouta Isabelle entrant dans la chambre

\- Bordel, je ne vais pas coucher maintenant avec ce type rougit Alec

Ils rigolaient devant son visage rouge, ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée ce qui le fit descendre. Magnus était derrière la porte, il était habillé d'un pantalon jeans avec une chemise rouge avec des bordures dorées. Ses cheveux avaient des mèches dorées et il était maquillé d'un fard à paupières et sa peau brillait avec les paillettes qu'il avait,

\- Salut Yeux-bleus, tu es prêt demanda Magnus

\- Je suis prêt sourit Alec

\- N'oublie pas Alec, tu dois te protéger si tu t'envois en l'air conseilla Jace

\- Ne l'écoute pas on s'envoie en l'air à partir du quatrième rendez-vous renchéris Isabelle

Il ferma rapidement la porte malheureusement Magnus avait tout entendu et éclata de rire, il rougissait en s'installant dans la voiture du pilote.

\- Je suis désolé pour ma fratrie s'excusa Alec

\- Moi je trouve que c'était très divertissant, pour te rassurer je ne couche jamais le premier soir lorsque j'ai un rencard révéla Magnus

Il rougit en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, le pilote haussa un sourcil et réalisa le comportement de son rencart.

\- Oh je vois je suis ton premier rencart, intéressant sourit Magnus

\- Je suis le pire rencart je suppose que tu as eu conclu Alec

\- Pas le moindre et puis la soirée ne fait que commencer Yeux-bleus sourit Magnus en démarrant sa voiture

Il fit crisser les pneus avant de rouler dans la ville, il gara la voiture dans un restaurant éthiopien.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas si on va manger dans un restaurant éthiopien à moins que tu veuilles manger autre chose proposa Magnus en coupant le moteur

\- Ça ira accepta Alec

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et allèrent s'asseoir à une table, ils commandèrent leurs repas. Le serveur amena pour eux,

\- Alors parle-moi de toi demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien comme tu as pu voir j'ai des frères et sœurs, précisément deux frères et une sœur. Max est plus jeune que nous, mes parents sont dans la haute-société et ils travaillent tous les deux. Nous sommes invités assez souvent dans des bals mondains qu'organise le maire ou autre personne de leur entourage, mes parents espère que je reprendrai l'entreprise familiale raconta Alec en jouant avec ses petits pois

\- Je vois, et toi qu'est que tu veux faire questionna Magnus

\- Je veux être scientifique, je ne sais pas mais j'aime cette branche malgré que je ne sais pas dans quel branche me spécialiser sourit Alec

\- Ça viendra avec le temps, prends ton temps conseilla Magnus en coupant sa viande

\- Et toi ? questionna Alec

\- Eh bien que veux-tu savoir interrogea Magnus en le regardant profondément

\- Eh bien tout rougit Alec de timidité devant son regard

\- Hum j'ai 23 ans, je suis le propriétaire d'une boîte de nuit Le Pandémonium. C'est un cadeau de mon père, il a voulu que j'ai quelque chose à faire dans ma vie et donc je la gère. Avec l'argent que me rapporte le club, j'ai investit dans les automobiles, j'ai acheté un bâtiment qui se situe au bord d'un lac que j'ai restauré en garage avec certains de mes amis d'enfance qui sont aussi des fous du volant raconta Magnus

\- Ton père fait quoi dans la vie demanda Alec en buvant son verre d'eau

\- As-tu entendu parler du numéro un mondial le plus fortuné demanda Magnus

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler…attends ne me dis pas que tu es le fils d'Asmodée hoqueta Alec

\- Et si je suis son fils, c'est pour cela que je suis intouchable au niveau de la loi. Mon père connaît tous les chefs d'état de chaque pays, d'ailleurs je suis invité assez souvent chez le président tu peux le croire sourit Magnus

Alec ne sut quoi dire devant la révélation de son rencart,

\- C'est extra franchement mais pour tes amis, lors de la soirée ils avaient tous une arme à la main et aussi tu m'avais dit que Clary était ta sœur adoptive signala Alec

\- Ma mère est morte quand j'étais plus jeune d'un cancer, mon père est resté avec moi mais il fallait qu'il parte pour son travail malgré tout alors il a engagé une nounou pour moi. C'était la mère de Clary, elle m'a considéré comme son fils et m'a élevé en même temps que biscuit. C'est pour cela que je la considère comme ma sœur, rassure-toi je suis proche de mon père. Il me téléphone à la même heure en me parlant de son travail et en demandant de mes nouvelles ou parfois il m'envois des cadeaux répondit Magnus

Il acquiesça et termina son repas, ils sortirent du restaurant et allèrent se balader un peu avant de rentrer dans la voiture. Ils roulaient en pleine ville,

\- Tu es vraiment un fou du volant constata Alec avec un sourire

\- Tu veux voir un truc super dangereux sourit Magnus

\- Montre-moi sourit Alec

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et le regarda sans regarder la route, Alec ne pouvait pas se détacher de son regard. Magnus sourit encore plus avant de s'arrêter doucement à un feu rouge sans cesser de regarder son rencard, celui-ci sentit son cœur battre à toute allure.

\- C'est qu'on appelle vivre dangereusement sourit Magnus

\- Je vois cela souffla Alec

Il le ramena chez lui, il arrêta la voiture devant la maison d'Alec. Ce dernier ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui tout de suite,

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie commenta Alec

\- Ravie que ça t'ai plu glissa Magnus

\- Sincèrement je veux te revoir est-ce que tu voudrais être mon petit ami rougit Alec

Il baissa la tête honteux en pensant que le pilote allait refuser, il sentit des doigts lui relever le menton. Magnus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement, il écarquilla les yeux avant d'apprécier le baiser. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle, il sourit en coin en le regardant les joues rouges et les lèvres légèrement rosis.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es désormais à moi Alexander susurra Magnus

Il rougit encore plus avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui, il se tourna vers son petit ami.

\- Je te téléphone dés que tu seras dans ta chambre gloussa Magnus

\- On se voit demain proposa Alec

\- Je passe te chercher à l'université déclara Magnus

Il acquiesça et sortit de la voiture, il était sur le point de rentrer quand il revint sur ses pas et toqua à la vitre de son petit ami. Il baissa sa vite avant d'être empoigné par sa chemise pour être embrassé fougueusement, il le relâcha et sourit.

\- À demain salua Alec en entrant chez lui

Magnus sourit et passa une main sur sa chemise,

\- Ah quel petit ami qui veut avoir le dernier mot gloussa Magnus en démarrant sa voiture

Il fit crisser ses pneus avant de se diriger vers l'usine pour démarrer une course qu'il gagna encore une fois, Alec rentra chez lui et fit un sourire extatique. Isabelle et Jace tombèrent sur lui pour savoir comment était son rendez-vous,

\- Alors vous l'avez fait hein demanda Jace en haussant ses sourcils suggestifs

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait n'est ce pas renchérit Isabelle

\- Vous pouvez déjà me laisser respirer premièrement et deuxièmement je ne couche pas le premier soir et de même pour lui et troisièmement j'ai passé une excellente soirée et enfin il est officiellement mon petit-ami raconta Alec

\- Oh Alec, nous sommes tous heureux pour toi se réjouit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, il se coucha pour voir un message de Magnus qui lui souhaitait un bonne nuit. Il sourit rêveur et s'endormit en rêvant de Magnus, un mois plus tard ils sortaient toujours ensemble. Alec s'était rendus compte que chaque moment qu'il passait avec son petit ami le rendait heureux, il était amoureux de Magnus. Celui-ci ressentait la même chose pour le bourgeois, les parents d'Alec ne soupçonnaient pas la relation des deux. Il était assis prés de son petit ami qui conduisait la voiture, il appréciait la vitesse et vivre dangereusement avec lui.

\- Tu m'emmènes où questionna Alec

\- Je t'emmène au garage, tout le gang veut te rencontrer à part biscuit et Sheldon ricana Magnus en bifurquant sur une route

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Et si je faisais une gaffe devant eux ? Et si…stoppa Alec

Magnus le stoppa dans sa tirade en l'embrassant après avoir arrêté la voiture, il reprit la route après avoir détendu son petit ami. Il entra dans un garage et le noiraud vit plusieurs véhicules garés avec des personnes qui étaient en train de les arranger, il reconnu Simon et Clary qui tenait un carnet de dessin, il sortit de la voiture avec Magnus. Le duo s'approcha d'eux, l'asiatique embrassa la joue de la rousse avant de jeter ses clefs vers Simon.

\- Petite vidange et vérifie au niveau du moteur parce que je l'ai sentit ronfler un peu trop fort conseilla Magnus

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, salut Alec salua Simon

\- Bonjour vous deux sourit Alec

Elle hocha la tête en regardant la voiture de Magnus d'un drôle d'air, elle gribouilla dans son carnet avant de montrer le modèle à son frère adoptif. Il hocha la tête ce qui rendit curieux le noiraud, elle lui montra un dessin d'une panthère qui sortait de la page.

\- C'est un dessin pour styliser la carrosserie, regarde là-bas indiqua Clary

Il tourna la tête pour voir une voiture tuning noire avec des nuées de chauves-souris dessus, il avait l'impression que les nuées volaient vraiment sur la carrosserie.

\- C'est mon œuvre, en fait je les dessine et je les mets après sur le capot ou un endroit ou ils veulent expliqua Clary

\- Jace le sait demanda Alec

\- Oui, il m'a déjà demandé d'en faire un pour lui répondit Clary

Il acquiesça avant de sentir le bras de Magnus venir l'enserrer au niveau de sa taille, il l'entraîna derrière le garage pour voir des personnes faire du jet-ski sur le lac. La plupart étaient en train de faire des grillades,

\- Magnus, tu ramènes enfin ton petit ami remarqua un homme avec teint légèrement verdâtre

\- Oh petit prince d'émeraude tu sais que c'est toi mon petit ami gloussa Magnus

Il grimaça avant de pivoter vers Alec,

\- Je suis Ragnor Fell, le meilleur ami de cet idiot ici présent pour lequel je me demande ce que tu peux lui trouver déduisit Ragnor

\- Je l'aime c'est tout révéla Alec

\- Moi aussi je t'aime sourit Magnus

Il rougit en révélant à son petit ami qu'il l'aimait, il fut heureux de voir ses sentiments partagés. Il fut présenté auprès de tous qui l'accueillirent à bras ouvert,

\- Tu veux manger un bout Alexander demanda Catarina

\- Oui et je préfère Alec s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- D'accord sourit la jeune femme

Il mangea la viande grillée et la trouva savoureuse, il regarda son petit ami dans son élément. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Ce soir je t'emmène à l'une de mes courses proposa Magnus

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je te demande parce que tous tes adversaires vont dire que tu sors avec une personne quelconque comme moi conclu Alec

\- Tu n'es pas quelconque et je te l'interdis, tu es formidable sinon je ne t'aurais pas poursuivit limite t'harceler pour que tu sortes avec moi sourit Magnus

\- Techniquement tu m'as défié à une course de voiture que tu as gagné je te rappelle rappela Alec

\- C'est vrai et je ne regrette pas car tu m'appartiens Alexander Gédéon Lightwood déclara Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de savourer le moment avec son petit ami, le soir même comme promit ce dernier l'emmena à la course. Il vit plusieurs personnes venir parier sur la course, tous se turent de moitié en voyant Magnus sortir de sa voiture. Il fit signe avant de prendre Alec par la hanche, il l'embrassa devant tout le monde ce qui le fit rougir. Il ne savait pas que son petit ami était en train de faire passer un message en disant que le noiraud lui appartenait, il fit sa course et prit son prix après avoir été félicité par son petit ami. Il le ramena chez lui, il gara la voiture devant chez lui. Alec se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser,

\- Je te retrouve demain salua Alec

\- Je passe te récupérer et je t'emmène où tu voudras aller proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement avant que Magnus ne dévie ses lèvres dans son cou pour lui faire des suçons, il gémit doucement et recula pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il sortit de la voiture et le regarda partir après avoir fait crisser les pneus, il entra chez lui et vit toute sa fratrie en train de l'attendre dans le salon.

\- Ça va au paradis gloussa Isabelle

\- Plus que parfait, j'ai vu Clary et Simon au garage révéla Alec

\- On le sait, ils nous ont prévenu de ta visite d'ailleurs tu devrais venir demain avec moi car je vais faire un dessin sur l'arrière de ma bagnole proposa Jace

\- Tu vas faire un canard nargua Max

Il prit un visage d'horreur ce qui les fit rire, Aldertree entra de la pièce et vit la présence d'Alec.

\- Vous rentrez enfin monsieur Lightwood remarqua Aldertree

\- Oui et je n'ai pas à justifier où j'étais comme tu n'es pas mes parents objecta Alec

Il avala sa salive et retourna dans la cuisine sous les regards amusés de sa fratrie, ils mangèrent leurs repas avant de se coucher chacun. Trois semaines plus tard Alec rentra chez lui quand sa mère l'intercepta,

\- Va te préparer, nous allons au bal ce soir prévient Maryse

Il déglutit car il devait sortir avec son petit ami pour le voir faire une course,

\- Est-ce que je peux rester ici pour ce soir maman ? J'ai un exposé à faire et je ne l'ai pas encore terminé et il est important dans ma moyenne proposa Alec

\- Tu le feras en rentrant, va te préparer maintenant ordonna Maryse

Il soupira et monta dans sa chambre, il trouva son frère en train de lui faire des pouces de félicitations après avoir essayé de mentir à sa mère. Il roula des yeux et envoya un message à son petit ami pour lui dire qu'il ne pourra pas venir le voir, il se prépara et rejoignit sa fratrie. Jace et Isabelle avaient des têtes d'enterrements ce qui était normal car ils avaient rendez-vous avec Clary et Simon, Max essayait de faire un trou dans son pantalon pour éviter la soirée. Maryse descendit avec Robert,

\- Bien on y va sourit Robert

Leurs enfants soupirèrent intérieurement d'ennuie, ils entraient dans la limousine qui les conduisit dans un hôtel à cinq étoiles. Ils sortirent et rejoignirent la salle de réceptions, ils mirent leurs masques sur leurs yeux comme c'était un bal masqué. Le trio commençait à s'ennuyer de leur soirée,

\- Je voudrais qu'un braqueur entre et prennes tout le monde en otage au moins ça sera plus fun souhaita Jace en remontant son masque de loup blanc

\- Jace soupira Alec

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, parce qu'on s'ennuie dans cette soirée. J'aurais aimé aller passer ma soirée avec Simon râla Isabelle

\- Et moi Clary, elle était sur le point de me montrer un nouveau dessin pour ma voiture et malheureusement on est coincé ici avec ses faux-cul qui ont un balais dans le cul railla Jace en fusillant l'ensemble de la soirée

Alec soupira longuement en pensant la même chose que sa fratrie, lui aussi voulait passer la soirée avec son petit ami. Depuis qu'il était avec lui, il avait l'impression qu'il vivait pour la première fois sa vie. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, il regarda la foule et trouva un homme aux yeux de chat l'observer avec un masque doré. Il cligna des yeux avant de le voir disparaître dans la foule, il se frotta les yeux

\- Un problème avec tes yeux interrogea Isabelle

\- Non, j'ai cru un instant que Magnus était présent. Mais c'est totalement absurde ria Alec nerveux

\- Ça ne ce pourrait pas Alec, Magnus est le fils d'Asmodée alors il doit être invité assez souvent à ce genre de bal même si on sait que ce n'est pas son truc déduisit Isabelle

Il haussa la tête et vit la lumière qui devint tamisé, ils tournèrent la tête vers le maire.

\- Messieurs, Mesdames, je vous remercie d'être présent pour ce bal de charité accueillit le maire

\- S'il annule le bal, je voterai pour lui lors de la prochaine élection décréta Jace

\- Chut Jace gronda Alec en essayant d'écouter le maire

\- Bien maintenant place à la soirée souhaita le maire

Tous applaudirent quand ils virent tous que la musique commençait à jouer et un homme avec des cheveux en piques de dos commença à chanter, il se retournait doucement et descendait l'escalier. Alec reconnut son amant descendre vers lui, un jeune homme et une jeune femme aux cheveux roux masqués arrivaient opposé à l'escalier. Ils dansèrent avant d'avancer vers Jace et Isabelle, le jeune homme prit la main d'Isabelle pour danser sur la piste de danse une valse, de même pour Jace ayant reconnu la jeune femme. Magnus s'avança en s'approchant d'Alec qui était seul, il le prit par la main en commençant à danser avec lui. Ils dansèrent ensemble une valse, l'asiatique le fit tourner plusieurs fois tout en chantant. Il le repoussa avant de le faire pencher doucement, il passa légèrement son nez dans son cou ce qui le fit haleter. Il sourit devant le visage rouge de son petit ami, il termina de chanter mais continua de danser avec lui.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ici questionna Alec

\- Je t'ai dit que je suis le roi de cette ville, en plus le maire ne peut rien me refuser. Je suis venu avec biscuit et Sherman comme ils voulaient voir ta fratrie, mais le plus important est que je t'enlève de cette soirée ennuyeuse gloussa Magnus

Ils tournoyèrent vers la sortie, le noiraud éclata de rire en courant en suivant son petit ami vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Magnus fit crisser ses pneus avant que quelqu'un remarque leurs absences, ils roulaient vers l'appartement du pilote. Le bourgeois entra dans le loft de son petit ami pour la première fois, il sentit des bras l'enlacer par derrière

\- Comment tu trouves mon chez-moi questionna Magnus

\- C'est parfait sourit Alec en se tournant vers lui

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le pilote regarda le costume de son petit ami,

\- Tu sais que tu es magnifique dans ce costume susurra Magnus

\- Ordre de ma mère pour le mettre malgré que j'ai horreur de mettre les costumes grimaça Alec

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, ils s'embrassaient avant que l'asiatique l'entraîne dans sa chambre et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou ce qui fit soupirer Alec d'aise, il lui fit enlever sa veste de costume et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Le bourgeois réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il repoussa son pet ami légèrement.

\- Attends, il faut que je te dis quelque chose glissa Alec

\- Quoi donc questionna Magnus

\- Magnus, je suis…rougit Alec

\- Vierge ? Je le sais depuis que tu m'as dit que j'étais ton premier rencart et ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas t'obliger à coucher avec moi si tu ne te sens pas prêt rassura Magnus

Il sourit avant d'attirer son amant vers lui, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avant de se câliner dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Alec avala sa salive en étant dans les bras de Magnus,

\- On ne peut pas coucher ensemble mais est ce que on peut se toucher autrement rougit Alec

\- Si c'est que tu veux, je veux aller à ton rythme Alexander répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Alors termine ce que tu as commencé mais sans qu'on aille euh…plus loin rougit Alec

Il acquiesça en le regardant et captura ses lèvres, il dévia ses lèvres de nouveau dans son cou. Il fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou en le marquant pour rappeler à tous à qui appartenait Alec, il déboutonna sa chemise et l'ouvrit en se léchant les lèvres devant le torse imberbe de son amant. Ce dernier fit de même avec la chemise de l'asiatique, il vit le torse customisé et tatoué de celui-ci.

\- Tu es tatoué et percé constata Alec

\- Ouais, j'en ai plusieurs sur moi en plus la personne qui m'a fait ça est Lily. Elle a sa propre boutique de tatouage et de piercing, elle travaille en partenariat avec biscuit gloussa Magnus

Il souffla en retraçant le tatouage tribal sur son pectoral droit, Magnus l'embrassa de nouveau et reprit son exploration sur le torse.

\- J'ai des promotions sur les tatouages et les piercings si ça te tente, je vois très bien un Magnus en tribal ici indiqua Magnus sur l'emplacement du cœur

\- Peut-être mais les aiguilles me font un peu peur grimaça Alec

\- On en parlera plus tard sourit Magnus

Alec se cambra quand celui-ci engloba son téton dans sa bouche, il le mordilla avant de passer à son jumeau. Il descendit vers son ventre en léchant doucement sa peau, il ronronna presque à la saveur de sa peau. Il se redressa en le regardant en frôlant son pantalon, il acquiesça de la tête pour le laisser enlever son pantalon. Il l'enleva et le jeta en même temps que sa veste et sa chemise, il massa doucement son érection à travers le caleçon ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ou on continue proposa Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Je veux continuer s'il te plait répondit Alec

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

Il enleva son caleçon et souffla de convoitise en voyant l'érection de son amant, il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandises.

\- On dirait que mère nature t'a bien doté ricana Magnus

Il rougit violemment devant sa déclaration, il se sentit gêné à ses yeux en se retrouvant nu pour la première fois devant une personne. Magnus lui écarta les jambes avant de se pencher et souffla sur son sexe, il tressaillit de surprise. Il lécha doucement le gland en se servant de son piercing ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il gloussa avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sur le coussin en agrippant les draps entre ses mains, il gémit de plaisir. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Magnus renfloua un reflexe de renvoi et prit tout le membre dans sa gorge. Il frotta son piercing contre le gland et entendit le cri aigu d'Alec, il l'amena à la jouissance et avala son sperme. Il lécha les derniers gouttes de son perme sur le sexe ramolli, le noiraud était essoufflé sous l'orgasme qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus en ne voyant aucune réaction de son amant

\- Tout va bien souffla Alec

Il gloussa et l'embrassa, il caressa la peau de son amant avant de lui retirer son pantalon lui aussi. Il vit que celui-ci ne portait pas de sous-vêtements ce qui le fit hausser les sourcils,

\- Je n'aime pas trop porter un sous-vêtement quand je vais à une soirée ricana Magnus

Il vit l'érection de Magnus et son piercing, il cligna les yeux en le voyant. Mille questions lui traversaient la tête,

\- Je t'ai dit que je suis percé un peu partout sourit Magnus

Il contempla le corps de son petit ami, il avait un tatouage tribal en forme de flamme au niveau de son aine. Il déposa un baiser dessus en retraçant le tatouage, il prit le membre en main.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tu sais susurra Magnus

\- Je veux le faire mais je ne sais pas comment le faire répondit Alec

\- Je vais te montrer souffla Magnus

Il prit sa main et l'entoura autour de son gland pour se masturber, il poussa des râles en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Il se déversa dans sa main, il prit une serviette et essuya son sperme sur sa main. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit,

\- Je t'aime Magnus confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Le lendemain Alec rentra chez lui et vit ses parents furieux de son absence de cette nuit, ils allaient dans le bureau de son père pour l'explication. Il vit sa fratrie en train de sourire amusés en sachant où il avait passé la nuit,

\- Je pourrais savoir où est ce que tu étais Alexander demanda Maryse

\- Je suis resté chez des amis qui étaient présent au bal et nous avons discuté assez tard alors je suis resté là-bas raconta Alec

\- Bien gronda Maryse en regardant son mari

Il scruta son fils avant de sourire de fierté, il gloussa et se redressa de son fauteuil.

\- Maryse, il est jeune et il a dû en profiter pour rester avec des amis sourit Robert

\- Comment peux-tu être laxiste Robert demanda Maryse

\- Regarde son cou riait Robert

Elle regarda le cou de son fils et vit plusieurs suçons, elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la situation. Elle se racla la gorge,

\- Pour cette fois nous passons l'éponge au vu que tu étais chez ta petite amie conclu Robert

\- Mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu passais la nuit en dehors de la maison gronda Maryse

Alec regarda ses parents avant de serrer les poings, il se leva en faisant racler la chaise.

\- Il faut aussi que je te dise comment je baise ? Ou plutôt avec qui je couche ? Putain j'ai 18 ans et je fais ce que je veux bordel vous ne croyez pas. Je vous dis que je ne voulais pas aller à cette soirée à la con avec ses coincés du cul, c'est pour ça que je me suis échappé et merci par l'ange que je l'ai fait. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai d'autre choses à faire que de discuter avec vous, et si vous n'êtes pas content de ce que je dis allez vous faire voir déclara Alec en se tournant pour partir

Il ouvrit la porte pour voir ses frères et sœurs le regarder avec des yeux ronds, il tiqua avant de partir dans sa chambre. Isabelle regarda leurs parents qui étaient encore stupéfaits par l'attitude que leur fils venait d'avoir,

\- Il vient de se passer quoi avec Alec demanda Jace encore choqué

\- Alec vient d'envoyez bouler nos parents répondit Max

Ils étaient encore sous le choc, depuis ce jour l'attitude d'Alec changea radicalement après avoir passé la nuit avec Magnus. Jace et Isabelle étaient très heureux de ce changement de comportement de leur frère aîné au contact de son petit ami, ce dernier était ravi de voir son amant ainsi. Alec venait de sortir de son cours de science quand Underhill l'aborda, il roula des yeux.

\- Qu'est que tu me veux questionna Alec

\- Juste te dire que ton nouveau look me plaît, j'aime vraiment ce nouveau Alec complimenta Underhill

Le noiraud avait radicalement changé de look au grand plaisir de son petit ami et de sa sœur, il commençait à porter des vêtements en cuir assez serrés. Il roula des yeux en le regardant, il passa net sans lui répondre avant d'être attraper par le bras, il se dégagea.

\- Ne me touche jamais plus tu m'as compris menaça Alec froidement

\- D'accord, juste que je voulais savoir si tu viens ce soir au Pandémonium avec moi, j'ai des invitations gratuites comme le groupe que tu adores passent proposa Underhill

\- Pas intéressé refusa Alec

Il était bouche-bée devant le refus catégorique du bourgeois, celui-ci sortit de l'université et sourit en voyant son amant en train de l'attendre sur le capot de sa voiture. Il vint l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- Salut bébé salua Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

\- Salut, t'es venu me chercher sourit Alec

\- Bien sûr, ta sœur m'a appelé pour dire que tu pars en bus comme ta caisse est en réparation, alors pourquoi prendre le bus alors que tu as un carrosse pour toi tout seul proposa Magnus

Il rigola et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils se rendirent dans la voiture pour se diriger vers le garage. Sa fratrie était présente, Jace était en train de regarder sa petite amie dessiner dans son calepin un nouveau dessin. Izzy observa avec fascination Simon qui bricolait dans une bagnole, elle leva la tête pour voir son frère arriver avec son petit ami.

\- Grand-frère sourit Isabelle

\- Je te remercie d'avoir appelé mon taxi remercia Alec

\- Hé s'indigna Magnus

Il rigola doucement sous le regard offusqué de son petit ami, ils allaient par derrière pour voir les amis en train de faire la fête. Une femme asiatique s'approcha d'eux, elle avait des piercings sur le visage,

\- Salut vous deux salua la jeune femme

\- Salut Lily, alors ça roule demanda Alec

\- Ouais, alors tu veux un tatouage ou un piercing de ma part proposa Lily

Il déglutit ce qui fit sourire la chinoise, elle rigola en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ils allaient s'asseoir dans un coin en regardant leurs amis en train de s'amuser, le soir même la fratrie se prépara pour aller au Pandémonium. Jace descendit en premier habillé d'une chemise blanche avec un pantalon jeans noire et des sneakers, Isabelle descendit à son tour habillée d'une robe rouge courte avec des talons aiguilles et Alec arriva en dernier ce qui fit sourire les deux par son habit. Il était habillé d'un débardeur noir en cuir avec un zip qui montrait un peu son nombril, il portait un pantalon en cuir taille basse. Le blond ricana en zieutant un suçon en forme de morsure sur la hanche droit de son frère,

\- Dis donc la morsure a été faite par un vampire nargua Jace en pointant le suçon

\- Oh ça, ce n'est rien du tout comparé à ce que j'ai à d'autres emplacements ricana Alec avec les yeux brillants

\- Oh mon dieu tu n'es plus vierge réalisa Isabelle

Il roula des yeux en regardant sa sœur qui s'excitait,

\- Je suis encore vierge Izzy, c'est juste que je ne suis pas prêt mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on ne fait rien sous la ceinture en attendant expliqua Alec

Aldertree sortit de la cuisine et fut hébété de les voir habillés ainsi,

\- Où est ce que vous allez tous les trois habillés ainsi demanda Aldertree

\- Au fond à droite de ton cul connard, va faire la vaisselle au lieu de nous donner des ordres grogna Alec froidement

Jace et Isabelle riaient avant de suivre Alec dehors alors le gouvernant serra les poings du manque de respect de l'aîné de la fratrie, ils arrivèrent très vite au Pandémonium. Les gardes les laissèrent passer en reconnaissant Alec, la musique assourdissante résonnait dans la pièce. Ils virent Clary faire des signes pour les prévenir d'où ils étaient, elle sauta dans les bras de Jace qui l'embrassa. Elle était habillée d'un dos nu vert avec un pantalon de soie noire avec des talons bas,

\- Tout le monde vous attendait dans la partie VIP, on va rester ici pendant un moment avant de faire une course plus tard signala Clary

\- Ça roule répondit le trio

Ils allaient vers le carré VIP, Magnus sourit en voyant son petit ami arriver. Il se leva gracieusement pour aller l'accueillir, il le prit par les fesses pour l'embrasser sauvagement sous les regards amusés de tous.

\- Ah trouvez-vous une chambre râla Ragnor

\- Au contraire ça pourrait être bénéfique pour toi nargua Magnus

\- Te voir planter ton drapeau non merci grimaça Ragnor

Leurs chamailleries faisaient rire tout le monde, ils allaient soit pour certains danser ou soit discuter ou soit faire un concours de boissons. Magnus et Alec étaient assis dans le canapé en train de s'embrasser, le noiraud était à cheval sur son petit ami qui avait tiré sur le zip de son débardeur pour caresser sa peau. Raphaël vint les interrompre en prévenant que c'était l'heure de partir, ils allaient tous dans un bâtiment en ruine avec plusieurs étages. Des gens avaient commencés à investir les lieux avec leurs bagnoles customisés, des filles étaient en train de se promener à moitiés nu ou soit en train de danser prés des véhicules. Ils arrivaient habillé de leur veste en cuir, Alec sourit en se sentant à l'aise parmi eux. Clary entraîna Izzy à danser en enlevant leurs vestes, Magnus vint l'enlacer par derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou assis sur le capot de sa voiture.

\- Magnus, il y a une course tu participes proposa Catarina en venant les voir

\- Combien les paris, demanda Magnus en suçotant le lobe d'oreille d'Alec

Celui-ci gémissait de plaisir,

\- 10 000 dollars plus la carte grise du perdant, répondit Catarina

\- Ça marche accepta Magnus

Il se releva en lâchant son amant de ses bras, il entra dans sa voiture avant de se faire embrasser par le noiraud. Il se mit sur la ligne de départ avant de gagner la course, tous vinrent le féliciter.

\- Je te ramène chez toi proposa Magnus

\- Je croyais que tu m'aurais ramené chez toi susurra Alec en mettant ses mains autour de son cou

Il ricana avant de l'entraîner dans son loft, à peine arrivé qu'il plaqua Alec sur la porte d'entrée en l'épinglant dessus. Il tira sur les lèvres en le mordillant fortement, il l'embrassa dans le cou et dévia ses lèvres vers son torse. Il continua vers son pantalon et sortit son érection pour le prendre dans sa bouche, il suçota le gland. Alec cria de plaisir en sentant le piercing de son amant sur son anatomie, il se racla ses doigts sur la porte avant de se déverser dans la bouche de Magnus. Il avala le sperme et remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre pour continuer à se caresser intimement. Trois mois plus tard ils continuaient de sortir ensemble, Alec avait commencé à découcher assez souvent pour rester chez son petit ami, ses parents étaient mécontents de son comportement qui n'était pas approprié pour leur réputation donc ce dernier les envoyait assez souvent bouler. Il venait de rentrer en voyant sa mère taper des pieds furieuse, il leva les yeux aux ciels,

\- On t'attendait dans le salon gronda Maryse

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec pas désolé

Il vit sa fratrie assis dans le salon en face de leur père, il s'assit nonchalamment en jetant un regard interrogateur à sa fratrie. Ils haussaient leurs épaules ne comprenant rien, leurs parents se raclèrent la gorge pour attirer leurs attentions.

\- Les enfants, je voudrais signaler que votre grand-mère Phoebe viendra à la maison très prochainement révéla Robert

\- Je croyais qu'elle était morte lâcha Alec

\- Ta grand-mère est bien vivant, franchement Alec, je ne te reconnais plus ses derniers mois gronda Maryse

Il haussa les épaules avant de se lever pour aller dans sa chambre sous le rire de sa fratrie, Jace se pencha vers Isabelle.

\- On dirait que Magnus a fait sauter le balai qui était dans le cul de notre frère rigola Jace

\- Je pense aussi ricana Isabelle

Plusieurs jours plus tard leur grand-mère arriva chez eux, ils la saluaient poliment. Alec s'ennuyait royalement lors du dîner familial avec sa fratrie,

\- Tant bien Alec, tu as dix-huit ans rappela Phoebe

\- Oui, j'ai dix-huit répondit Alec en se faisant fusiller du regard par sa mère pour tenir sa langue

\- Tant mieux parce que je vais réserver une fête ici au manoir en ton honneur

Il sourit à sa grand-mère en ravalant sa remarque acerbe, il entra dans sa chambre et appela son petit ami.

\- Salut mon chéri, alors ta vielle peau de grand-mère est enfin là demanda Magnus

\- Magnus, mais oui elle est là et elle veut organiser une fête en mon honneur soupira Alec

\- Une fête de coincé, tu veux que je vienne t'enlever proposa Magnus

\- Une proposition tentante mais je vais me débrouiller, t'inquiète. Dès que la soirée sera finis je file chez toi immédiatement, tu pourras m'enlever ce maudit costume que j'aurais mis susurra Alec

\- Oh Alexander, je crois que je suis pressé que tu me rejoignes à la fin de la soirée ricana Magnus

Ils riaient tous les deux, ils susurrèrent des mots d'amours avant de s'endormir. La soirée mondaine qu'avait organisé sa grand-mère arriva très vite, il s'ennuya ferme en voyant plusieurs personnalités médiatiques présentes à la soirée.

\- Alec, je te cherchais partout, je te présente les Brandwell, et voici leur charmante fille Lydia présenta Phoebe en les montrant

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer sourit Alec crispé

Phoebe vanta son petit-fils auprès d'eux ce qui agaça fortement le noiraud, sa fratrie le rejoignit plus tard et voyait leurs parents et leurs grand-mère en train de discuter pendant un moment avec les Brandwell en regardant suspicieusement Alec.

\- Putain j'ai envie de m'éclipser rapidement de ce lieu maudit railla Alec en essayant de détacher son nœud de papillon

\- Il n'y a pas que toi, j'ai envie d'enlever cette maudite robe et de la brûler pour toujours fulmina Isabelle

\- Comme je t'ai dis il ne manque plus que le voile pour rentrer au couvent nargua Jace

Elle lui marcha sur les pieds ce qui le fit crier de douleur, Alec et Max riaient de sa souffrance. Après la soirée Alec était heureux de partir voir son petit ami qui l'attendait dans son lof, ils s'embrassaient fougueusement.

\- Comment c'était la soirée demanda Magnus en caressant son bras

\- Aussi ennuyeux qu'un enterrement râla Alec

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser, plusieurs jours passèrent Phoebe était dans la voiture conduite par son chauffeur quand la voiture s'arrêta à un feu. Elle regarda les gens avant de remarquer une silhouette familière, elle cligna des yeux en reconnaissant son petit-fils. Elle baissa sa vitre pour l'appeler avant de voir sa posture comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, elle était sur le point de l'appeler quand une voiture customisée rouge avec le dessin d'une panthère déchirant la carrosserie avec des strass s'arrêta devant lui. Le bourgeois sourit et entra dans la voiture, elle fit signe au chauffeur de suivre la voiture. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la plage, elle le vit sortir de la voiture en souriant avec un homme asiatique. Ils s'assirent sur le capot de la voiture, elle fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux s'embrasser férocement. Elle jeta un regard de dégoût vers l'asiatique,

\- Faites demi-tour tout de suite ordonna Phoebe

\- Bien madame répondit le chauffeur

Elle repensa avec dégoûts que son petit-fils était attiré par les hommes, elle prit une décision. Plus tard Maryse l'attendait légèrement contrariée,

\- Nous avons quelque chose à te dire Alec, suis-moi dans le bureau de ton père lança Maryse

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe maman soupira Alec

Elle ne répondit pas, ils entraient dans la pièce. Alec fronça les sourcils en voyant la posture rigide de sa grand-mère,

\- Assis-toi Alec, j'ai quelque chose à te dire qui va beaucoup te plaire sourit Phoebe

\- Que se passe t-il demanda Alec

\- Voilà j'ai décidé de te faire marié avec la fille des Brandwell, Lydia et dans deux semaines tu l'épouseras avant de prendre les rênes de l'entreprise déclara Phoebe

\- C'est une blague cracha Alec

\- Ceci n'est pas une blague Alexander, c'est la réalité à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas rester ici pour te préparer à ton mariage renchérit Robert

\- Putain j'ai 18 ans et je peux épouser qui je veux bordel de merde fulmina Alec en se levant en renversant la chaise

\- Surveille ton langage jeune homme, tes parents ont été trop laxiste avec ton éducation alors je reprends tout déclara Phoebe

\- Va te faire voir vielle bique cracha Alec en amorçant un geste pour partir

Maryse passa devant la porte ayant les larmes aux yeux, le cœur d'Alec se serra à la vue. Malgré qu'il envoie assez souvent bouler sa mère, il l'aimait malgré tout.

\- S'il te plait mon fils renifla Maryse

Il prit sa mère dans ses bras, sa fratrie fut furieuse à leur tour en apprenant la nouvelle. Alec sortit de l'université pour voir son petit ami présent en train de l'attendre, il eut les larmes aux yeux en le voyant. Il se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant,

\- Eh qu'est qu'il se passe s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, je voudrais passer la nuit avec toi ce soir demanda Alec

Il cligna les yeux avant de l'emmener dans son appartement, ils s'embrassaient dans le lit amoureusement. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et retira son t-shirt, il sourit en voyant le tatouage qu'il s'était fait.

\- Oh tu l'as fait dans mon dos petit coquin gloussa Magnus en traçant son nom en tribal sur le cœur de son petit ami

\- Car tu seras toujours l'homme que j'aime pour moi confia Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, il fit des suçons sur son corps en le mordillant partout. Il lécha le téton en le tirant dessus, le bourgeois gémit de plaisir. Il lui enleva son pantalon avant de prendre son érection en bouche, il joua son piercing dessus ce qui le fit crier de plaisir encore plus. Il massa ses testicules, Alec le fit relever vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse.

\- S'il te plaît fais-moi l'amour chuchota Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je veux le faire avec toi. Je t'aime Magnus confia Alec

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de prendre un flacon de lubrifiant et fit glisser un doigt en lui, il gigota un peu sous l'inconfort avant de soupirer d'aise quand il commença à bouger son doigt. Il ajouta un autre et puis un autre doigt avant les faire bouger en lui, après l'avoir dilaté il prit un préservatif quand Alec l'arrêta.

\- Non je veux te sentir à moins que tu sois…stoppa Alec

\- Je fais un test régulier pour mon père en sachant que je suis actif sexuellement donc je suis négatif coupa Magnus

\- Alors c'est bon répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement avant que l'asiatique se lubrifie, il le pénétra doucement ce qui le fit crier de douleur. Il attendit qu'il s'habitue, il l'embrassa dans le cou pour lui faire passer sa douleur. Il embrassa légèrement dans son cou,

\- C'est bon tu peux bouger chuchota Alec

Il commença à bouger en lui en entamant des petits va et viens, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous les coups de butoirs de son amant. Il accéléra légèrement ses mouvements ce qui le fit crier de plaisirs, il lui griffa le dos ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant qu'il ne jouisse sur eux, il continua ses coups avant de se déverser en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec regarda une dernière fois son amant avant de partir définitivement de son appartement. Il pleura tout le long du chemin du retour, il se faufila discrètement dans sa chambre. Jace entra dans sa chambre l'ayant vu entrer dans sa chambre les yeux rouges, il le prit dans ses bras en le consolant. Maryse passa et s'arrêta en entendant son fils en train de pleurer,

\- Je l'aime tellement Jace, pourquoi est ce que tout doit être gâché sanglota Alec

\- Je sais frangin, je sais que tu l'aimes de toute ton âme consola Jace

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne veulent pas me laisser vivre ma vie pleura Alec

Elle mit la main sur sa bouche en réalisant que son fils était amoureux de la personne responsable de son changement de comportement, elle attendit qu'il dorme pour se renseigner. Elle entra dans sa chambre et regarda son téléphone pour voir des photos de lui et de Magnus ensemble, ses soupçons étaient fondés en sachant l'homosexualité de son fils. Elle lui caressa ses cheveux en sachant que son fils aimait vraiment cet homme, elle décida de ne pas laisser sa belle-mère faire ce qu'elle veut à son fils. Elle se renseigna sur l'homme et se rendit au garage, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux la vit et la rejoignit avec son calepin.

\- Puis-je vous aider questionna Clary

\- Pourrais-je voir Magnus Bane s'il vous plait demanda Maryse

\- Bien sûr, EH FRANGIN RAMENE TA TRONCHE IL Y A QUELQU'UN POUR TOI cria Clary derrière elle

\- J'ARRIVE hurla Magnus

Il sortit de la pièce pour voir Maryse l'attendre, il cligna des yeux en voyant la ressemblance frappante avec Isabelle.

\- Je suis Magnus, que puis-je pour vous questionna Magnus en croisant les bras

\- Pourrais-je vous parler proposa Maryse

Il lui fit signe de venir avec lui dans un salon assez sobre, elle regarda autour d'elle pour observer des photos sur le mur.

\- Que voulez-vous si c'est au sujet de mon père sachez que il ne m'a pas parlé de vous alors je ne sais pas qui êtes-vous railla Magnus en pensant encore à une conquête de son père

\- Je ne connais pas votre père et je suis la mère d'Alec, Maryse Lightwood se présenta Maryse

Il se tendit en voyant la mère de son petit ami, il déglutit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis venu voir la personne qui rendait heureux mon fils et aussi qui est responsable son changement de comportement gloussa Maryse

Il hocha la tête en comprenant qu'il avait réussis à décoincer son fils qui était timide auparavant, elle sortit un faire-part et le tendit. Il le prit avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- C'est une blague gronda Magnus

\- Non, ma belle-mère veut faire marier mon fils malgré mon refus de le faire. Elle nous a avoué à mon mari et moi qu'elle l'a vu embrasser une personne qui n'était pas approprié mais elle n'a pas voulu expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle a décidé avec mon mari de le faire marier avec une femme raconta Maryse

\- Et vous, vous n'avez rien dit je suppose. Alexander est mien fulmina Magnus

\- Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Alexander sourit Maryse amusée

Il se calma en regardant la mère de son petit-ami, elle se mit debout avant de s'avancer vers lui. Elle remarqua un tatouage en commençant le nom de son fils sur son torse à l'emplacement de son cœur, elle sourit malgré elle.

\- Si vous l'aimez, vous ferrez le bon choix sourit Maryse en s'en allant

Il réfléchit en serrant les poings, deux semaines plus tard Alec n'eut pas envie de se lever car c'était son mariage avec Lydia. Il eut envie de se balancer par la fenêtre, sa mère vint lui déposer son costume de mariage. Il s'habilla et vit son père et sa grand-mère entrer dans la pièce avec un petit coffre,

\- Ceci mon fils, ce sont les boutons de manchettes de ton grand-père m'avait donné à mon mariage et aujourd'hui je te le donne déclara Robert

Phoebe essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux avec un mouchoir, Alec failli lever les yeux en le traitant de tous les noms. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant la photo de Magnus sur son téléphone, Maryse entra dans sa chambre. Elle embrassa sur le front,

\- Tu es magnifique mon chéri complimenta Maryse

\- Maman s'il te plait soupira Alec

\- Tu sais mon fils, ta grand-mère Marisa m'a toujours dit que les miracles existent. Tu as été mon premier miracle et peut-être tu auras un miracle dans le tien sourit Maryse énigmatique

Il cligna les yeux avant de regarder le sourire de sa mère, ils descendirent en bas où une limousine les attendait. Ils se rendirent à l'église, Alec attendait dans le vestibule ce qui le fit soupirer. Son père était en train de parler à quel point qu'il était fier de son fils, il roula des yeux en regardant les vitraux de l'église. Il se demanda une seconde s'il pouvait s'échapper en brisant les vitraux, il s'imagina les briser pour se rendre de l'autre côté en courant.

\- Alec, tu m'entends demanda Robert

\- Oui je t'entends sourit Alec crispé

\- Je reviens immédiatement sourit Robert

Il soupira en l'entendant partir, il ferma les yeux en se rappelant de sa dernière nuit avec Magnus. Il eut presque les larmes aux yeux en repensant au fait qu'il avait perdu sa virginité avec lui, il toucha son cœur en se souvenant de son nom qui sera à tout jamais gravé sur lui. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il soupira en croyant que c'était son père.

\- Vraiment quel dommage que tu te marie avec cette femme mais si tu veux je pourrais être ton amant entendit Alec

Il se retourna et vit Underhill présent dans la pièce ce qui le fit irriter déjà,

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Dégage cracha Alec

\- Oh voyons, voyons Alec, je suis venu ici pour te féliciter et aussi de réfléchir à ma proposition sinon…stoppa Underhill

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda Alec agacé

\- Sinon ta belle-famille sera que tu es gay et que dirons-tes parents qui seront traîné dans la boue à cause de leur fils gay ricana Underhill

Il prit le col d'Underhill en le menaçant,

\- Espèce d'enculé menaça Alec

Robert arriva et les fit séparer, il gronda son fils qui était énervé par rapport au jeune homme blond. Il ne dit rien et amena Alec à l'autel, ce dernier ressentit encore une fois la bile monter en lui. Jace qui était son témoin mit la main sur son épaule,

\- Ça va mec demanda Jace

\- Comment ça pourrait aller Jace ? Je vais être marié avec une inconnue et non avec l'homme que j'aime répondit Alec en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux

Il tapota sur son épaule avant de l'enlacer, tout le monde s'assit quand l'heure de la cérémonie commença. Il entendit la marche nuptiale et la porte s'ouvrit sur Lydia dans une grande robe blanche accompagnée de son père, il ferma les yeux une minute et les ouvrit en voyant la blonde rougir à côté de lui. Le prêtre commença son office, Maryse regarda son fils et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Magnus conduisait comme un fou avant de garer sa voiture devant les marches de l'église, il sortit de sa voiture en prenant une batte de base-ball en métal. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas en poussant son pied dessus, tout le monde fut hébété de voir l'asiatique entrer en fracas dans l'église.

\- TOI LE CURÉ CONTINU DE PARLER OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FAIS RENCONTRER DIEU TRES VITE ET TOI LA SALOPE DÉGAGE TES SALES PATTES DE MON MEC hurla Magnus

Alec resta bouche-bée de voir son petit ami débarquer à son mariage, il déglutit en le voyant habillé de sa veste en cuir comme la première fois ou ils se sont rencontré.

\- Tu croyais quoi que j'allais te laisser tranquillement te marier avec la première garce venu, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude Alexander. Tu m'appartiens s'écria Magnus en montant sur l'autel

\- Mags…stoppa Alec

Magnus l'avait attrapé par la chemise de son costume pour l'embrasser férocement, il gémit de plaisir durant le baiser. Son amant était en train de maltraiter ses lèvres, Phoebe se leva scandalisée.

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS INTERROMPRE LE MARIAGE DE MON PETIT-FILS cria Phoebe

\- Oh toi la vielle peau retourne à l'hospice ou sinon je te fais cracher ton dentier menaça Magnus en lui jetant un regard meurtrier

Elle fut scandalisée encore plus alors que Robert était sous le choc, Maryse sourit en voyant l'asiatique intervenir pour récupéré son fils. Ce dernier se tourna vers son petit ami,

\- Tu sais quoi je viens d'avoir une idée complètement brillante, alors Alexander Gédéon Lightwood voudrais-tu m'épouser moi Magnus Bane ici présent devant ses coincés du cul proposa Magnus

Alec éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser encore une fois,

\- Oui je veux t'épouser Magnus Bane répondit Alec

\- Bien, nous sommes réunis dans cette putain d'église à ce jour pour célébrer l'union de Magnus Bane et Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union qu'il se lève ou ferme sa putain gueule ? Non personne ? Alors je continue Alexander Gédéon Lightwood veux-tu prendre moi Magnus Bane comme époux dans une vie remplie de luxure, de richesse et ainsi vivre dangereusement proposa Magnus d'un ton solennel

\- Oui je te prends comme mari et je veux vivre dans la richesse et dans la luxure et vivre dangereusement à tes côtés accepta Alec en se blottissant encore plus dans ses bras

\- Bien moi je te prends comme mari et je veux vivre dans la luxure et la richesse ainsi que vivre dangereusement à tes côtés, maintenant les alliances. Jace t'es son témoin alors apporte les alliances s'il te plait demanda Magnus en se tournant vers le blond

\- Bien sur voilà son alliance sourit Jace de voir le « mariage » de son frère

\- Par cette alliance qui est ridiculement banal mais je t'achèterais une autre digne de toi je te prends comme mon légitime mari déclara Magnus en glissant la bague dans l'annulaire d'Alec

Il sourit en regardant son alliance à son doigt, Magnus embrassa son doigt amoureusement.

\- Eh le curé je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire marier normalement alors bénis-nous demanda Magnus en se tournant vers le curé

\- Je…je…vous…je vous déclare mari et mari, vous vous pouvez vous embrasser déclara le curée ayant peur de la batte de base-ball de Magnus

L'asiatique sourit encore plus et attira son mari vers lui pour un baiser passionné, ils se séparèrent en riant alors que des pétales de roses et du riz furent jetés sur eux. Ils virent Isabelle jeter les fleurs et le riz avec Max sur eux pour les bénir,

\- Félicitation mec félicita Jace

\- Merci Jace sourit Alec

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une nuit de noce qui m'attends décréta Magnus

\- Quoi surpris Alec

Il porta son mari sur l'épaule comme un sac de patate devant tout le monde, il rougit et le supplia de le laisser descendre. Il marcha pour partir en mettant sa batte sur son autre épaule, il s'arrêta vers la fratrie.

\- Par contre vous pourrez voir votre frère au bout de trois semaines alors ne téléphonez pas et n'essayez pas de le voir déclara Magnus

\- Pourquoi trois semaines, demanda Isabelle connaissant déjà la réponse

\- Parce que nous serons en lune de miel pendant deux semaines et une semaine pour que ton frère récupère des deux semaines de sexe intensif qu'il aura eu, ricane Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Bon à la prochaine les gars, ricana Magnus

Il s'arrêta devant la porte pour voir Underhill présent, il fit un sourire froid en le regardant ce qui le fit déglutir.

\- Il m'appartient maintenant alors oublie-le ou sinon j'envoie mes gars s'occuper personnellement de toi menaça Magnus d'un ton meurtrier

\- D'accord répondit Underhill

Il se tourna vers les personnes qui étaient assises encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de passer, il vit Maryse qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il hocha la tête avant de sortir de l'église avec son mari, il fit entrer Alec dans sa voiture et démarra sa voiture en faisant crisser les pneus. Ils se dirigeaient vers le loft de Magnus, Alec était sur le point d'entrer dans l'appartement quand son mari le porta dans ses bras et l'embrassa en donnant un coup de pied à la porte pour la fermer. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, il le déposa sur le lit.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique dans ton costume de mariage mon amour complimenta Magnus

Il rougit en le regardant, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en faisant plusieurs suçons dans son cou, il lui fit enlever sa chemise ainsi que sa veste de mariage. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant son nom tatoué sur le torse de son amant, il retraça l'écriture en tribal. Alec posa la main sur le sien,

\- Tu seras à tout à jamais dans mon cœur Magnus Lightwood-Bane déclara Alec

\- Tu seras aussi dans le mien Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement et l'asiatique reprit son exploration, il lécha son téton en le taquinant. Il les maltraita en les faisant durcir ce qui faisait se cambrer Alec de plaisir, il embrassa son ventre et lui caressa. Il arriva vers la lisière de son pantalon, il déboucla sa ceinture et jeta son pantalon en arrière et recommença son exploration. Il massa son érection à travers son boxer ce qui le fit gémir, il le retira et le prit dans sa bouche avant de le relâcher.

\- Tu sais chéri, je suis en train de penser qu'un piercing avec une perle doré aurait été bien juste ici indiqua Magnus en montrant son aine

\- Crève gémit Alec de frustration

Il ricana narquoisement avant de reprendre son sexe en bouche, il le renfloua un reflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge. Il prit le lubrifiant et commença à dilater l'intimité de son amant avec ses doigts, il les fit bouger en savourant les gémissements de son mari. Il se retira et se lubrifia avant de le pénétrer, il gémit de plaisir et de douleur. Il attendit un moment avant d'entamer ses mouvements de va et viens en son amant, Alec agrippa les oreillers en gémissant de plaisir. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, Magnus se redressa et l'embrassa sur ses cuisses ce qui le fit crier encore plus en sentant son amant le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Ses yeux commençaient à être révulsé avant se jouir dans un cri de jouissance, il se déversa entre eux. Son amant continua avant de se déverser en lui à son tour dans un râle de plaisir, il s'effondra à bout de souffle sur lui. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime Magnus souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Il se retira de lui ce qui le fit grimacer, il s'allongea prés de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils firent une sieste quand Alec se réveilla en sentant des baisers mouillés sur lui, il vit son amant avec son sexe semi-érigé dans sa bouche.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'au bout de deux semaines de sexe tu pourras de te reposer ricana Magnus

Il tiqua avant de gémir de plaisir, après deux semaines de sexe et une semaine de repos pour Alec. Ce dernier retrouva sa famille, d'après sa fratrie sa grand-mère était encore scandalisée par ce qu'il s'est passé et leur père veut le déshérité mais il ne l'a pas fait parce que Maryse avait crié sur son mari pour qu'il laisse leur fils tranquille. Ce qui était loin de plaire à Phoebe avant que Maryse la mette dehors après l'avoir traité de vielle sorcière mal baisée, plus tard sa mère vint lui rendre visite et le félicita pour son mariage.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi mon fils sourit Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec en serrant sa mère dans ses bras

\- Magnus, je te le confie, prends soin de mon fils ou sinon tu auras à faire à moi menaça Maryse

Il hocha la tête, elle les laissa seul pour rentrer chez elle. Quelques années plus tard dans un bâtiment où des gens venaient de se rassembler avec des voitures customisés, des voitures arrivaient et se garaient ensemble. Magnus sortit de sa voiture avec sa veste en cuir marqué le « PANDEMONIUM » et son initiale gravée derrière son dos, de l'autre côté son mari sortit lui aussi de la voiture en arborant la même veste. Une groupe de fille vint l'entourer ce qui le fit sourire, Alec s'approcha d'eux. Il renifla dans l'air,

\- Qu'est ce que ça sent ? On dirait de la chatte en chaleur, voyez pas qu'il a une alliance à son doigt bande de salope alors dégagez de mon mec cracha Alec d'un ton froid

Les filles s'en allèrent aussi vite que possible ce qui fit rire le gang en connaissant la jalousie du couple, Magnus sourit et attrapa son amant par le bras pour le plaquer contre lui. Il se leva pour aller se préparer pour une course, il arriva vers la ligne de départ et vit son amant faire l'arbitre.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? GO annonça Alec

Ils démarrèrent en trombes leurs voitures, alors que tous commençaient leurs paris. Plus tard la course fut remportée par Magnus, le noiraud alla rejoindre son mari dans ses bras. Sur ce mes amis je vous laisse car moi je vais aller regarder leur course ensemble car c'est une course de l'amour, ah si vous voulez savoir ce qu'a fait le père de Magnus après avoir entendu le mariage de son fils. Eh bien pour vous dire, il s'est présenté et a tiré l'oreille de son fils pour qu'il puisse refaire son mariage n'étant pas présent au premier. Ils se sont dits oui encore une fois et on eut une belle lune de miel en France. Sur ce je vous laisse. Fin.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai la nouvelle histoire. Bisous glacées. **


End file.
